Newbies
by panthergirl29
Summary: A group of Elite Guard trouble makers lands on earth! The strange thing, their femmes! An adventure filled with danger, humor, romance and more! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Hilarious misuse of weapons.

Aero: ~manic laughter~

~takes awhile to get it~ NOTHING WEIRD!

Disclaimer: Tsunami, Digit, Karner, Sonic, and Skipbeat all belong to me. (I finally didn't ask Aero and my other friends for ideas XD)

* * *

Bumblebee sighed.

Today was just plain boring.

There was nothing to do since Sari was at the burger-bot with Optimus eating human food. Bulkhead was painting and Prowl was meditating. And Ratchet was probably taking a stasis nap.

Bumblebee sighed again.

"I wish something cool would happen."

As if on cue, every single Autobots' com link beeped.

"Autobots, get over to Dinobot Island right now!" Optimus' voice shouted over the com link.

The Autobots' did as they were told and sped off.

"Thank you!" Bumblebee shouted much to Prowl and Ratchet's confusion.

When they arrived at the island an explosion went off.

"Oh slag." Prowl said and transformed. As everyone else did he started running towards the center of the island.

Once there, he saw Sari and Optimus being guarded by tow femmes. One green, yellow, and blue, and the other purple.

Prowl saw three other femmes fighting each of the Dinobots. He ran towards a navy blue one.

"Wait!" he yelled before she could thrust a blade into Grimlock.

She rounded on him with the blade held towards his neck. Her optics were covered by a purple visor and she had a menacing scowl on her face. It seems that her whole body was covered in sharp objects.

She look…

Pointy.

As soon as she saw the Autobot symbol, however, she lowered the blade and her gaze softened.

"You should back away soldier, these things are dangerous." she said in a commanding tone.

"Only if you threaten them!" Prowl stepped in front of Grimlock before the Dinobot could hurt anybody.

"Grimlock stop! They didn't know!" he said. The Dinobot stopped and transformed.

"Me Grimlock attacked by them girls." he said and pointed at the femmes.

"We thought they were endangering Optimus Prime and Sari. What were we supposed to do?" a silver and blue femme said while shrugging.

"What in the world is going on?!" Ratchet said as he came lumbering through the bushes.

A very small black and white femme yelped and shot something from her wrists.

It turned out to be a taser.

Ratchet was shocked for about five seconds then glared at the small femme.

"What was that for?!" he barked. She shrunk a bit in fear. The green, yellow and blue femme sped in front of the black and white one.

"Back off! You just scared her!" she barked back with a slightly hurried voice. She and Ratchet had a glare down while growling at each other.

"Stop it!"

Everyone turned to the purple femme. She blinked.

"Primus! No wonder we got transferred here, we can't even get along with these guys!" she giggled

Optimus saw the Elite Guard symbol on the front of her hands.

"You're from the Elite Guard?" he stammered. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yep! The name's Skipbeat!" she said proudly. She looked over at her silent companions and frowned.

"You guys never talk."

"I thought you said we couldn't even get along with these guys?" the silver and blue one said with the word smart ass practically written all over her face. Skipbeat face palmed.

"That's Karner. We call her Little Miss Smartass." she sighed.

"For some reason I prefer that." Karner retorted. The little black and white femme hid behind the green, yellow and blue one more when Bulkhead smiled at her.

"The small one's Digit, she's startled easily and carries a taser. Beware! Uh, and the one's she's hiding behind is Sonic." Skipbeat said in a sheepish tone. Digit hid behind Sonic more while Sonic nodded in greeting. The navy blue femme rolled her eyes.

"And as usual, I'm last." she scoffed. And stepped forward.

"I'm Tsunami, call me Nami if you like." she said while sliding the blade back into it's casing that was attached to her hip.

"So you're going to be staying with us?" Bumblebee stammered.

"Duh! Didn't you get the message from Senti-aft." Skipbeat giggled.

"No wonder they were sent to us." Ratchet grumbled while Optimus checked through his data-banks for the message.

Skipbeat bent down to eye level with Sari and held out her hand.

"Sentinel said not to touch them!" Digit squeaked. Tsunami shrugged.

"I'm touching it then." she said and poked Sari, causing the little girl to giggle.

"You got a name?" Skipbeat giggled.

"I'm Sari."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"No silly! That's my name."

"Oh."

Sonic started walking over to where Skipbeat and Tsunami were staring at the human when Digit pulled her back.

"What if it's dangerous?" she squeaked. Sonic rolled her optics.

"Half the things Tsunami does is dangerous and we still hang out with her."

"Exactly! When Nami hangs out with anything else, it usually means it's even more dangerous than her."

Sonic sighed in frustration. She looked around quickly then grabbed Digit's hand.

To fast to see her, Sonic pulled Digit over to Sari.

"Hi there!" Sonic said cheerfully. Digit yelped and ran behind Bulkhead.

Bulkhead blushed lightly and turned around. Digit's optics widened and she shrank back.

"Hi." Bulkhead said. She yelped and was about to run away when Bumblebee grabbed her shoulders.

"How in the name of Primus did she end up getting sent here with you guys?" he said in disbelief.

"For shooting Sentinel with her taser when he snuck up on her." Sonic explained.

"Jazz is still pissed at Sentinel." Tsunami shrugged.

"She's dating Jazz?!" Bumblebee stammered. Digit fainted while Skipbeat growled slightly.

"Dude, that's just wrong! Brothers can't date their sister. Just totally wrong!" Karner gasped. Bumblebee blinked down at the black and white femme. She did look like Jazz.

"So she's his sister?"

"I think we've established that." Skipbeat growled darkly. Sonic and Tsunami backed away while Karner had a knowing grin on her face.

"What?" Sari asked. Karner bent down and whispered something in the girl's ear. Sari smirked.

"Oh!" she giggled.

"Is she a cyber-ninja?" Prowl asked.

"Still in training. Jazz actually told her to ask you to train her. I would but the Elite Guard has prevented me from teaching students." Tsunami explained. Prowl tilted his head.

"Why won't they let you teach?" Tsunami turned away as if she wouldn't answer.

But under her breath, so low that no one could here her, she muttered: "They don't trust me."

Optimus sighed.

"Well it seems we have some new teammates. Just don't try any of that stuff on us, please." he sighed.

Karner smirked, knowing what he was talking about.

"No promises." she giggled and twitched her door wings.

"We better get Digit to wake up so she can transform." Sonic said.

"On it." Tsunami said and walked over to the unconscious femme.

She held out her hand and a blast of water came from it. Digit immediately woke up and tried to block the water from her face while spitting some of it out.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she stammered. Tsunami smirked and stopped the water from spraying anyone else.

"So that's why they named you Tsunami?" Bumblebee mused. Tsunami flinched.

"Uh, yeah. That's why." she sighed.

"Well let's get going!" Skipbeat said and transformed into a purple sports car. Karner nodded and transformed into a slightly different type of car with silver racing stripes. Sonic smirked and transformed into something similar to Blurr's alt mode. Digit looked around hesitantly and transformed into a police car.

"And I'm last again." Tsunami sighed. She was really hoping that her alt mode wouldn't draw to much attention. She took an large intake of air and transformed into a jet.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Bumblebee said.

"Just come on." she growled and took off.

Everyone else transformed and followed her to the base.

Little did they know that a pair of red optics were following them.

"So she's back is she…"

The optics followed Tsunami's jet form as she sliced through the air.

"And with friends."

* * *

Who is the mysterious person? How do the now Tsunami? Will the Autbots be able to handle the trouble making group?


	2. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
